xenoverse_sub_marvel_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Xenoblade
Another main character is Xenoblade. He was the main character. Xenoblade, who's real name is Eliot "Ellow" Gatstrai, was an Arabic-American soldier in the Afghan War. After suffering a leg injury that threatened his life, he retreated to his home in New York. Xenoblade features prominently in the Xeno-verse until his untimely death in 'Hollow Part 2' XENOBLADE ROUGH DRAFT Eliot was crippled from his leg injury and he could not enter the war again. So, as a result, he is inducted into a "spirit-soldier" project. The man who starts this project is Erik Kilopi, a Russian scientist who believes there are greater possibilities than letting weak, worthless men on the battlefield. Eliot is the first of 4 people that join his movement, but what they don't know is that Erik is stirring up greater forces than anyone can imagine. Aliens. Erik has contacted the Life Foundation and taken several of their alien symbiotes for "a decision of a lifetime, you will soon see." Eliot watches as the other veterans are painfully taken control of by their symbiote, but all survive their encounters. Then, when Eliot has to take in the symbiote that is known as Species-XN0, something strange occurs. The symbiote, unlike the others, does not take control. It crawls on his leg and enters through the scar tissue, and is not seen again. Erik is enraged by Eliot's failed symbiote and removes Eliot from the program. Eliot is no longer crippled but still has an alien lurking within him. He moves on and gets a job at a coffee shop while doctors confirm that he can return to the battle. While working, he makes an ally. Derek Brock. Derek seems innocent to the very core, but he hides several dark secrets. Eliot and Derek become great friends through a 4-month time jump, and Eliot is introduced to Derek's cousin, Aaron. Aaron is introduced, but Eliot will not see him for some time after he first meets him. Then one night, while Derek and Eliot are out drinking, Eliot runs into Dr. Kilopi. Erik is still angry about the failed project of Eliot, and later after Derek and Eliot go home to their apartment, Erik kidnaps both of them. Eliot wakes up later in an old boiler room, with no idea what happened before he got there. Derek is still passed out. Eliot wakes him up and both of them try to moves, but they are chained to a wall. Erik is aware of them and introduces himself to Derek. He explains what Eliot got them into, and Derek is not happy. Then Erik proceeds to press a button, and shock both of them. Erik is trying to remove the symbiote from Eliot, but the symbiote is not budging. Instead, this enrages the symbiote, and it covers Eliot in a blood-red alien costume. Eliot's symbiote had a little too much, and the remaining pieces travel to his forearms to create artificial weapons for Eliot. Xenoblade is born. Eliot roars at Erik, and the mad scientist just smiles. His idea worked. But Derek suffered the consequences. He is half-dead. Eliot throws Erik across the room and breaks his back. The symbiote then retracts back into Eliot's skin. Eliot runs to Derek and tries to wake him up, but he doesn't respond. Then, the other soldiers in the program enter the room, symbiote controlled. 2 of the men pounce at Eliot while 1 evacuates Erik to his lab to bond him with a symbiote. Eliot's symbiote automatically prepares him for the oncoming fight. Eliot manifests a sharp blade with one of his arms and stabs one of the soldiers. They scream in agony, both the symbiote and host. Then, he creates a sledgehammer with the other hand and slams the other soldier into a wall. The soldier known as 'Trivon' gets up and grabs the top jaw of Eliot's symbiote and pulls it back, removing the symbiote from Eliot. The other soldier known as 'Brute' grabs Eliot from the ground and chokes him in the air. As Eliot dangles in the air, his symbiote moves over to Derek. Eliot puffs his last breath and then Derek grabs Brute and rips his head off. Trivon, enraged, charges Derek and Derek dodges his attack, leaving him on the torture wall where Derek and Eliot were just moments ago. Eliot grabs the remote and turns the shock value to 500mA. Trivon screams in agony for 10 seconds before its symbiote leaves him. Derek loses the Species-XN0, and it crawls back to Eliot. Derek stands still for a second before collapsing right into a mixture of Brute and Trivon's symbiotes. Derek now has become something quite deadly. He is the omen of death. Derek is now known as Omen. Eliot and Derek run to catch up with Erik and the remaining soldier, but they left no sign. Instead, Derek and Eliot go to Aaron's house. When they arrive, Aaron is not seen. They search until they see him outside, looking at an unknown object. Aaron turns around to reveal a vest with wires connected. Derek moves forward to take a closer look, and Aaron is hit with enough electricity to run a factory the size of a continent. Aaron is killed. Derek's rage takes control as he picks up Aaron's body. He lets out a shriek of anger. A scarlet machine emerges from the shadows and hits Eliot with a .950 JDJ rifle bullet. He is launched through 3 house fences. Derek looks over to attack the machine, and it already has a gun to his head. Derek with his symbiote bites the gun in half. The machine grabs a blade from his back and cuts off Derek's hand. Derek growls and punches the machine in the mid-section. The machine doesn't move at all. As it goes to eliminate Derek, Eliot takes the machine's arm and breaks it off. The machine quickly punches Derek and knocks him down, then moves his attention to Eliot. The machine attempts to gouge out Eliot's eyes, but Eliot smashes his hands. The machine looks around and disintegrates into thin air. Eliot picks up Aaron and kicks Derek awake. They take Aaron to the hospital. While Aaron is looked at in the hospital, Dr. Kilopi, freshly healed by his symbiote, repairs the machine. Dr. Kilopi tells the symbiote soldier to track down the boys while he works on his "pet". Meanwhile, Derek and Eliot are with Aaron at the hospital. Aaron is not dead but fatally wounded. 2 WEEKS LATER Aaron has healed exponentially fast and is now out of the hospital. Derek and Eliot keep what happened under wraps as they venture out in the night to try to locate Erik. One night, while Derek and Eliot are investigating Erik, Aaron spies on them. He enters the room and tells them he can help. Derek immediately tells him no and warns him about telling anyone. Meanwhile, Aaron has established his powers. The electricity sent a shockwave through his body that has given him a healing factor and super-speed. Although Derek and Eliot don't know this. After Eliot leaves Derek's to go out to look for Erik, Derek is ambushed by the symbiote soldier, known as 'Klyntaxx', and he is taken, hostage. Eliot tries to contact Derek shortly after this and Derek, of course, doesn't answer. Eliot then gets ahold of Aaron and asks for his assistance. Aaron frantically accepts. Eliot and Aaron go after Derek. Meanwhile, Derek is being interrogated by Klyntaxx and Erik. Erik brands him with a red-hot fire poker every time he lies. Then, Eliot busts the door down, and his symbiote covers him. Eliot's symbiote grabs the fire poker and it hisses. Immense heat is a symbiotes weakness. Eliot whistles and Aaron speeds in and punches Klyntaxx. He gets a little symbiote on him, and the electricity in his system evaporates it. Eliot takes Erik and slams him through a brick wall, leaving him in Times Square. While Eliot and Erik fight in the middle of Times Square, Aaron and Derek fight Klyntaxx. Klyntaxx is getting the upper hand when Dr. Kilopi's Pet enters the room. Aaron remembers him and punches it. Aaron breaks 2 of his fingers. The machine kicks Aaron in Times Square with Eliot and Erik. Erik smiles. Klyntaxx drags Derek outside with everyone else. When Eliot sees the machine, he tries to communicate with it and tell it it's on the wrong side of the battle. The machine looks at him, then Dr. Kilopi, and stands with Erik. As everyone stands up, Eliot, Derek, and Aaron line up side to side and Erik, Klyntaxx, and the machine line up side to side as well. Dr. Kilopi reveals his symbiote and Eliot and Derek's symbiotes engulf them, armoring them for the oncoming fight. Everyone looks at each other, then Eliot's symbiote screeches and attacks Erik. Derek runs at Klyntaxx and jumps on the massive man. Aaron and Dr. Kilopi's Pet stare at each other before the machine nods at Aaron. Both of them charge Kilopi and Klyntaxx. Eliot shanks Erik with a symbiote-made blade. Erik grabs it and begins to absorb the symbiote. Then, the machine blasts a rocket at Erik and Aaron grabs onto it and dropkicks Erik. Erik is down. Klyntaxx throws Derek off of him and yells at the machine, "Traitor!". Then he launches himself at Eliot. Eliot catches his jaws and rips the symbiote off of him. The man underneath the symbiote begs for his life as he looks at the 4 heroes over him. Eliot gets on his knee and knocks him out. Then they walk over to Erik, who looks at them and laughs. "If only you knew the bigger picture", and just like the machine previously, he disintegrates into thin air. Then we cut to Dr. Kilopi back at his hideout. He is inspecting an old, rusted tome. It reads, in an unknown language, 'The Forzaken Prophecy'.